


Love Like Ghosts

by leobrat



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: He is haunted.





	Love Like Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abvj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/gifts).



> :)

It's never really ended. He’s haunted.

After she told the world exactly what she thought of him in a soaring six minute wail of pain, he found her. He caught up with her while she was on tour and they took off together. They promised that it would be different this time, and lost themselves in each other and it all came crashing down, like it always did.

It always does.

A few years later, it was the same thing, in Paris. She burns the world down around him, every time.

"It was never going to be us. Was it?”

She turns. “Never was. Always will be."


End file.
